Фантастические твари: Преступления Грин-де-Вальда
США Великобритания |слоган = |режиссер = Дэвид ЙейтсEW - Fantastic Beasts: David Yates not directing all five films (yet) |сценарий = Дж.К. Роулинг |продюсер = Дэвид Хейман Стивен Кловз Дж.К. Роулинг |оператор = |композитор = Джеймс Ньютон Ховард |художник = Стюарт Крейг |монтаж = |в_главных_ролях = Эдди Редмэйн Кэтрин Уотерстон Дэн Фоглер Элисон Судол Джонни Депп Зои Кравиц Эзра Миллер |жанр = фэнтези |бюджет = |сборы = |премьера = 15 ноября 2018 16 ноября 2018 |сайт = |возраст = |рейтинг = |время = |предыдущий = Фантастические твари и где они обитают |трейлер = Файл:Фантастические твари Преступления Грин-де-Вальда - тизер-трейлер }} Фантастические твари: Преступления Грин-де-Вальда ( ) — вторая часть саги о приключениях Ньюта Саламандера. Сюжет Пойманный в прошлой части Геллерт Грин-де-Вальд совершит побег из тюрьмы МАКУСА, заставив Альбуса Дамблдора пуститься в погоню за опаснейшим темным волшебником. Геллерт набирает соратников, чтобы поднять волшебников против не-магов. Дамблдор объединяет свои усилия в борьбе с Грин-де-Вальдом со своим бывшим учеником — Ньютом Саламандером. Ньют вновь воссоединится с Тиной и Куинни Голдштейн, Якобом Ковальски. Однако, попытки остановить Грин-де-Вальда разделят волшебный мир и сделают его более опасным, а главным героям придется «решить, на чьей они стороне».Second ‘Fantastic Beasts’ Film Starts Shooting as New Plot Details Emerge Съёмочный процесс 27 февраля Джоан Роулинг подтвердила, что закончила написание сценария. Съемки второй части начались в июле-августе 2017 года, а премьера фильма планируется 16 ноября 2018 года. 3 июля 2017 года стартовали съемки картины на студии Ливсден.НАЧАЛИСЬ СЪЕМКИ ФИЛЬМА «ФАНТАСТИЧЕСКИЕ ТВАРИ И ГДЕ ОНИ ОБИТАЮТ 2» 16 ноября, ровно за год до премьеры, было объявлено официальное название второго фильма: «Преступления Грин-де-Вальда». Также следом был выпущен первый тизер, в котором были представлены главные герои сиквела. 20 декабря официально закончился съёмочный процесс картины, начался пост-продакшн. Основные персонажи Продюсер Дэвид Хейман и режиссер Дэвид Йейтс подтвердили информацию о том, что персонаж Эзры Миллера появится во втором фильме, и что он будет играть более значительную роль. «В следующем фильме не будет Модести. Будем и дальше развивать историю Криденса. Он станет ключевым и очень важным персонажем». В интервью для портала CinemaBlend он также упомянул других персонажей и их важность во второй части «Фантастических тварей». «Не думаю, что Ньют будет главным персонажем всех частей. Он будет частью команды вместе с Тиной, Куинни и Якобом. Также появится Дамблдор. Основными «игроками» будут Криденс и Грин-де-Вальд». Также режиссер Дэвид Йейтс подтвердил участие Зои Кравиц (Лета Лестрейндж) во вторых «Фантастических тварях». «Лета появится во втором фильме. Она достаточно сложный и противоречивый персонаж. Так же девушка будет удивлена тем фактом, что Ньют все еще влюблен в нее. В том или ином роде у Леты есть особенная власть над Саламандером. Их историю мы подробно расскажем в следующем фильме». thumb|left|[[Зои Кравиц (Лета Лестрейндж) и Каллум Тернер (Тесей Саламандер) на съемах флешбэка]]В фильме также появится упоминавшийся в первой части старший брат Ньюта — Тесей Саламандер. В первый день съемок, 3 июля, создатели фильма объявили имена некоторых новых героев. Среди них: охотник за головами по имени Гриммсон, волшебник Юсуф Кама, Скендер — владелец волшебного цирка, а также одна из «изюминок» цирка, имя которой пока не раскрывается. 5 октября на сайте Pottermore появилась информация, что в сиквеле «Тварей» появится Николас Фламель, который упоминался в поттериане ранее. Его сыграет французский актер Бронтис Ходоровски. Подбор актёров Осенью 2016 года актёр Артур Дарвилл, общаясь с Digital Spy, высказал желание исполнить роль молодого Альбуса Дамблдора во втором фильме. Однако в апреле 2017 года было объявлено, что роль Дамблдора исполнит британский актер Джуд Лоу. Персонаж, по словам продюсера франшизы Дэвида Хеймана, станет одним из ключевых героев истории.A Doctor Who Star Wants To Play Dumbledore In Fantastic Beasts 2 Студия Warner Bros. Pictures объявила открытый кастинг на роли юных Ньюта Саламандера, Леты Лестрейндж, молодого Альбуса Дамблдора и Геллерта Грин-де-Вальда, это значит, что стоит ожидать больше сцен с воспоминаниями персонажей.«ФАНТАСТИЧЕСКИЕ ТВАРИ» ИЩУТ ДЕТЕЙ Скандалы После того, как стало известно, что Джонни Депп снимется в сиквеле «Фантастических тварей», в Сети разгорелся нешуточный скандал.Разгневанные фанаты «Фантастических тварей» больше не хотят видеть Джонни Деппа Пользователи негативно высказывались по поводу участия актера в фильме, ведь за несколько месяцев до выхода первой части «Фантастических тварей» Джонни Деппа обвинили в непотребном поведении, пьянстве, буйстве и рукоприкладстве в адрес жены — актрисы Эмбер Херд, которая подала на развод. Однако за Деппа вступились и режиссер и сама Джоан Роулинг, завляя, что они «искренне рады, что Джонни играет главного героя в этом кино».Режиссер "Фантастических тварей" стал на защиту Джонни Деппа из-за скандала с избиениемДжоан Роулинг заступилась за Джонни Деппа Места съёмок Место действия картины переносится из Соединённых Штатов в Европу, Францию и Великобританию, но уже 1928 года.SnitchSeeker - Video: 'Fantastic Beasts' sequel to take place in spring/summer 1928 Paris, says David Yates Основная съемочная локация, как и прежде, английская киностудия Ливсден. Частично съемки пройдут и во Франции. Производство Съемочная группа В главных ролях * Эдди Редмэйн — Ньют СаламандерCinemablend - Fantastic Beasts Ending: A Key Scene That Was Cut, And Why * Кэтрин Уотерстон — Порпентина Голдштейн * Элисон Судол — Куинни Голдштейн * Дэн Фоглер — Якоб Ковальски * Джонни Депп — Геллерт Грин-де-Вальд"Johnny Depp Joins J.K. Rowling’s ‘Fantastic Beasts’ Sequel — And May Even Be In The First Film" at ETCanada.com * Эзра Миллер — Криденс Бэрбоун * Зои Кравиц — Лета Лестрейндж"Who is Leda Lestrange? 'Fantastic Beasts' Is Only The Start For The New Character, Says Director David Yates". Simon, Rachel. Bustle. 18 November 2016. * Джуд Лоу — Альбус Дамблдор * Каллум Тернер — Тесей Саламандер * Поппи Корби-Туч — Винда Розье * Клаудия Ким — Нагайна В ролях * Кармен Эджого — Серафина Пиквери * Бронтис Ходоровски — Николас Фламель'Fantastic Beasts 2' Will Feature This Famous Character From 'Harry Potter And The Sorcerer's Stone!' * Ингвар Сигюрдссон — Гриммсон * Уильям Надилам — Юсуф Кама * Оулавюр Дарри Оулафссон — Скендер * Дерек Ридделл — Торкуил Трэверс * Кевин Гатри — Абернэти‘Fantastic Beasts’ Sequel Reveals Plot Details, Adds Cast As Shooting Starts * Дэвид Сакурай — Кралл‘Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them’ Sequel Adds David Sakurai * Вольф Рот — Спилман * Виктория Йетс — Банти * Корнелл Джон — Арнольд Гузман * Джессика УильямсВ «Фантастических тварях» снимется подружка Роулинг — Юлали Хикс * Фиона Глэскотт * Дино Бугатти * Джейсон Редшоу * Тим Ингалл * Каллум Форман Галерея изображений |-|Постеры= FBTCoG_poster.jpg Crimes of Grindelwald SDCC Poster.jpg Crimes of Grindelwald Change the Future Poster.jpg |-|Кадры= FBTCoG_Newt_Scamander.jpg FBTCoG_Newt_&_Jacob.jpg FBTCoG_Grindelwald.jpg FBTCoG_Tina_&_Newt.jpg FBTCoG_Albus_Dumbledore.jpg FBTCoG_Newt_Scamander_2.jpg |-|Скриншоты= thumb|690px|center FBTCoG_trailer.jpg FBTCoG_trailer_2.jpg FBTCoG_trailer_3.jpg FBTCoG_trailer_4.jpg FBTCoG_trailer_5.jpg FBTCoG_trailer_6.jpg FBTCoG_trailer_7.jpg FBTCoG_trailer_8.jpg FBTCoG_trailer_9.jpg FBTCoG_trailer_10.jpg FBTCoG_trailer_11.jpg FBTCoG_trailer_12.jpg FBTCoG_trailer_13.jpg FBTCoG_trailer_14.jpg FBTCoG_trailer_15.jpg FBTCoG_trailer_16.jpg FBTCoG_trailer_17.jpg FBTCoG_trailer_18.jpg FBTCoG_trailer_19.jpg FBTCoG_trailer_20.jpg FBTCoG_trailer_21.jpg FBTCoG_trailer_22.jpg FBTCoG_trailer_24.jpg FBTCoG Gellert Grindelwald.jpg Maledictus in Paris.jpg Credence & Maledictus.jpg Credence.jpg FBTCoG Niffler.jpg Albus & Newt.jpg FBTCoG Newt.jpg Newton.jpg FBTCoG.jpg Tina, Leta, Newt.jpg Leta Lestrange.jpg Albus & Mirror of Erised.jpg Grindelwald under arrest MACUSA.jpg Gellert Grindelwald.jpg FBTCoG Gellert.jpg Elder Wand.jpg St Paul's Cathedral.jpg Nicolas & Jacob.jpg |-|Промо-фото= FBTCoG_promo.jpg |-|Съёмки= FBTCoG_backstage_2.jpg FBTCoG_backstage.jpg FT2_backstage.jpg Видео Трейлеры Файл:Фантастические твари Преступления Грин-де-Вальда - тизер-трейлер Файл:Фантастические твари Преступления Грин-де-Вальда - официальный трейлер с Comic-Con За кулисами * Джонни Депп согласился на участие в фильме, даже не читая сценарий. Актёр заявил, что является давним и горячим поклонником произведений Джоан Роулинг. * В августе 2017 года появилась информация, что в фильме появится Хогвартс, так как в съемки проходили в Монастыре Лакок, в котором снимали «внутренности» замка.'Fantastic Beasts' sequel rumored to be filming at Hogwarts corridors on-location set Примечания Ссылки * * * Навигация en:Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald es:Animales fantásticos: Los crímenes de Grindelwald fr:Les Animaux fantastiques : Les Crimes de Grindelwald ja:ファンタスティック・ビーストと黒い魔法使いの誕生 pl:Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć 2 uk:Фантастичні звірі: Злочини Ґріндельвальда zh:神奇动物在哪里：格林德沃之罪 Категория:Фильмы